eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
No Degree of Separation
|year=2016 |position=16th |points=124 |previous=Grande Amore |next=Occidentali's Karma }} No Degree Of Separation was the Italian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2016 in Stockholm performed by Francesca Michielin. The song finished second in Sanremo Festival 2016, however the winner - the band Stadio - declined the invitation to go to Eurovision. The song was fully in Italian up until March 2016 (titled "Nessun grado di separazione"), where Michielin decided to replace one of the refrains in English. As a member of the Big Five, Italy was pre-qualified for the final and Francesca previewed her song in the second semi-final along with the songs from Germany and the United Kingdom. In the final, it was performed 6th following Hungary and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 16th place with 124 points. Lyrics Italian= È la prima volta che mi capita. Prima mi chiudevo in una scatola, Sempre un po’ distante dalle cose della vita, Perché così profondamente non l’avevo mai sentita, E poi ho sentito un’emozione accendersi veloce E farsi strada nel mio petto senza spegnere la voce E non sentire più tensione solo vita dentro di me. Nessun grado di separazione, Nessun tipo di esitazione, Non c’è più nessuna divisione tra di noi. Siamo una sola direzione in questo universo che si muove. Non c’è nessun grado di separazione, Davo meno spazio al cuore e più alla mente, Sempre un passo indietro e l’anima in allerta. E guardavo il mondo da una porta Mai completamente aperta E non da vicino. E no, non c’è alcuna esitazione finalmente dentro di me. There is no degree of separation, There is no degree of hesitation, There is no degree of space between us Live in love We are stars aligned together Dancing through the sky We are shining Nessun grado di separazione, Nessuna divisione, Nessun grado di separazione, Nessun tipo di esitazione, Non c’è più nessuna divisione tra di noi. (Nessuna esitazione) Siamo una sola direzione in questo universo che si muove. E poi ho sentito un’emozione accendersi veloce E farsi strada nel mio petto senza spegnere la voce. |-| Translation= It's the first time it happened to me In the past I locked myself in a box Always a bit distant from the things of life Because I never felt them too deeply Then I felt an emotion lighting fast And making itself a path in my chest without putting off its voice And I don't feel tension any more, only life, inside me No degree of separation No type of hesitation There isn't any division between us any longer We're a single direction in this world that moves There's no degree of separation I gave less space to the heart and more to reason Always a step back and with my soul on alert And I watched the world from a door That was never completely open And from afar And no, there's no hesitation, finally, inside me No degree of separation No division No degree of separation No type of hesitation There isn't any division between us any longer (No hesitation) We're a single direction in this world that moves Then I felt an emotion lighting fast And making itself a path in my chest without putting off its voice Videos Category:Italy Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2016 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five